The Song of Love
by Evenstar-Elfstone
Summary: Celewen daughter of Aragorn and Elfwine son of Eomer have been betrothed for two years, but Aragorn's consent is not willingly given. Will he finally agree and give the couple his blessing? Second in the Heirs to MiddleEarth series! COMPLETE
1. Arrival

The Song of Love Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...it owns me!  
  
~*~  
  
Celewen stared up at the night sky. Was that really her great-grandfather up there, Eärendil the Mariner? That bright star up there, was she really related to it? She supposed so. That was what all of the history books said. Her thought then turned to the company from Rohan that would arrive the next day. Elfwine would be with them. She had taken a liking to him. Too much of a liking in her father's eyes. She could not see the problem, though. It was not as if she had fallen in love with a stable boy. No indeed, for she had become entranced by Elfwine son of Éomer, Second Marshal of the Riddermark and High Prince of Rohan. If her father approved of her sister, Ariwen's marriage to Elboron son of Faramir, the heir to the Stewardship and Princedom of Ithilien, why could he not approve of Elfwine's courtship of her? He had even allowed his heir, Eldarion, to marry a commoner! She had his blessing, but grudgingly. When would her father, the great Aragorn Elessar, finally open his eyes and see the love the two held for each other?  
  
Her maid, Morwen entering with a new day's garments, drew her back into the real world. Celewen quickly glanced at the sky and found that is was dawn. She realized that she had spent far too long dwelling on her troublesome thoughts.  
  
"M'lady?" Morwen asked cautiously. She knew how her mistress was greatly startled when someone interrupted her thoughts. However, the Princess did not jump, as was expected, but calmly turned around and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Morwen. Before you ask, I will not be requiring anything else today, so you may take your leave."  
  
Morwen smiled as well. The Princess knew her better than anyone else in all of Gondor save her mother and sister. "Very well, M'lady."  
  
Upon Morwen's departure, Celewen quickly got dressed and ready to greet her betrothed.  
  
~*~  
  
Thorwen was woken by Eldarion shaking her and yawning at the same time. She was surprised he was awake. He usually slept like the dead. "No good morning kiss?" Thorwen asked, forming her lips into a pout.  
  
"Oh, alright. Sometimes I think I spoil you, Eltínuviel." He jested. Nevertheless, their lips met in an elaborate kiss.  
  
"Ahh. That woke me up. Did it you, darling?" Thorwen asked. This had been their little ritual for two years now, and by no means was the young couple getting tired of it, nor were they stopping anytime soon. Indeed, this had been going on ever since the day after their marriage.  
  
"Indeed it did, my Eltínuviel." Eldarion had never stopped using that nickname for her and she wasn't about to complain. Then she remembered. It was the day that the embassy from Rohan was arriving.  
  
"Today is the day." She sighed. "Celewen will be ecstatic."  
  
"My love, when it comes to Celewen, ecstatic is by far an understatement."  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn and Arwen ate their breakfast side by side in the great hall. Suddenly, the Queen sighed. "What a cruel fate that has been placed upon us, love. Why must all of our children and in-laws sleep like the dead?" When she said all, she included Ariwen and Elboron who were visiting Minas Tirith along with Faramir and Éowyn to greet the embassy from Rohan.  
  
"My dear lady," Aragorn replied, "dead is an understatement, for even the dead were awoken once." He, of course, was referring to the Host of the Dead in the Paths of the Dead long ago.  
  
"Alas, I grieve, for you are correct, love."  
  
"Maybe the wedded ones sleep not." Éowyn cut in.  
  
"Éowyn!" Faramir groaned, blushing brightly at his wife's intentions with that phrase.  
  
As if on queue, all five of the 'children' burst into the great hall, slightly out of breath.  
  
"It seems that you are proved wrong, lady." Smirked Aragorn from the head of the table. Other than Éowyn, he was the wittiest of the four.  
  
Just as the others began breaking their fast, a messenger burst through the tall, golden doors and announced the arrival of the company from Rohan.  
  
~*~  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Was that a good opening? Please Review! 


	2. Proposal

The Song of Love  
  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Do I REALLY look like a dead man?  
  
ArwenUndomiel: Thanks for reviewing and I know it can get confusing, but my knowledge of Sindarin is limited.  
  
Serpentcraft: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LOTR Sparkling Pippin: So do I...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Annaicuru: Thanks for reviewing...you'll find your answers later on in the story.  
  
Auror198: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Celewen let out a small giggle of delight as she joined the rest of her family in the throne room. All took their proper places and awaited the royalty from Rohan. They did not have long to wait.  
  
A herald announcing the arrival of the Prince came through the large, intricately designed doors. Elfwine and his guard followed, leading a dozen soldiers. Once the herald finally ceased his annoying announcement, Elfwine stepped forward and bowed low before the King, kissing his hand. "My lord, I thank you for welcoming my Men and I here in Minas Tirith."  
  
As expected, Aragorn answered, "I will welcome you and your kin always in the White City, as will those who follow in my bloodline, Elfwine son of Éomer." The use of ceremony ended there as the guards and company were directed to the soldier barracks.  
  
Elfwine then sighed and said, "I am glad this is over. I never did like ceremony."  
  
That sent the occupants of the room into laughter. Some were roaring like Ranger's of the wild while others chuckled softly.  
  
"Come, let us move to a more private place to make merry with old friends." Arwen suggested. With that, the group quickly left the throne room and made for the royal family's private quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon arriving in the enclosed area, Celewen had openly embraced Elfwine, which sent Gondor's rulers, Ithilien's Prince and his lady into fits of laughter. While Ariwen and Thorwen chuckled gently with understanding, Elboron rolled his eyes and Eldarion threw his two cents in by saying, "Get a room."  
  
At that, Elfwine blushed softly while Celewen grinned evilly and said, "I give that advice to you and your lady as well, brother. For you should take your own advice before you give it to others, 'tis said."  
  
Eldarion glared daggers at his sister and Thorwen invented a new shade of red.  
  
The older couples couldn't take it anymore. They left their children to their own devices and the two men departed to the King's study to get some work done and Arwen and Éowyn went to take a walk in the private garden and catch up on old times.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Elboron and Ariwen had left for the Steward's house to gain some much needed privacy that resulted in some rather obscure activities. Eldarion and Thorwen had decided to join their mother and Éowyn in the gardens while Eldarion could still escape the call of duty as King's heir. That left Elfwine and Celewen alone to do their own type of catching up with old times.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, Elfwine", Celewen breathed. The two had just pulled apart from a breath taking kiss.  
  
Celewen," Elfwine began. "I have been meaning to ask you this for some time now and this seems as good as ever. Will you marry me? We have been betrothed ever since you were fourteen and I twenty-two. After two years, do you now think we should be rewarded for our endurance of this long wait by being joined in holy matrimony?"  
  
Celewen's eyes widened in surprise at the proposal. After a moment, she finally found her tongue and replied, "Love, I am only too eager to be joined with you in life and death, but what will my father say? He already begrudges our union because of our betrothal. What will he say to marriage?"  
  
"When he gave us his blessing, he agreed to marriage. He cannot deny us now."  
  
"Then let us ask him."  
  
~*~  
  
They knew that no matter what, the King would be in his study with Faramir, poring over old maps and ancient texts, so that was where they headed.  
  
Peeking in to make sure that they weren't interrupting something too important, they found the two men sitting be the fire with lit pipes and chuckling roughly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the Princess of Gondor pushed the door all the way open. Aragorn and Faramir immediately looked up to see who had intruded upon them, hands automatically going the hilt of their swords. "Yes, Celewen, Elfwine? Is there aught you need?" Elessar asked.  
  
"Actually, yes, there is." Celewen said, quickly glancing in Elfwine's direction, just to make sure he took his queue.  
  
Elfwine then quietly cleared his throat and said, "Sir, I beseech you, Celewen and I would be wedded in two weeks time."  
  
~*~  
  
Yay! I finally did a cliffy! PLEASE, don't kill me! Oh and review! It helps me get out chapters faster and makes me happy! Really! It does! 


	3. Acceptance

The Song of Love  
  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien= not me  
  
Everyone: Why didn't anyone review the last chapter??? : (  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn was stunned to say the least. Finally, he found his voice and said, "Faramir, would you please leave us for a moment?" Even though it was worded as a request, Faramir caught the veiled command and took his leave, bowing low with the perfection that growing up in Denethor's court gave one.  
  
Aragorn then sighed inwardly. He could not refuse. To do so would be to slight his honor and cause a rift between Rohan and Gondor, which was the last thing he needed right now. That was the kingly side of him speaking, but his fatherly side would not give up so easily. 'She is my youngest daughter!' his mind screamed in protest. 'She is my child and only sixteen years, at that! She should not marry yet!' But deep down, he knew that he had no choice. They were betrothed. The only reason they even asked his consent was out of politeness. Even if he said no, they could wed. Finally, he closed his eyes and said, "You have my blessing, but what will Éomer say to this?"  
  
It was Elfwine who replied. "My father knows my intentions and currently awaits a messenger, which after he receives shall gather the Royal Guard and ride to Gondor. He also wishes that you perform the ceremony as he is not counted among priests by our people and has no experience is matters such as this."  
  
Aragorn cracked a smile at this, catching the hidden admittance that Éomer Éadig son of Éomund, King of Rohan and Lord of the Mark, could not conduct a marriage to save his life. He then said dryly, "It seems that you have planned far ahead of me. Come, let us go find Arwen, Éowyn, Thorwen and Eldarion. I will have Faramir send out a message to Rohan." With that, they abandoned the study and went in search of the Queen and her companions.  
  
~*~  
  
This day was turning out to be very fortunate for Thorwen. Eldarion had not been called to duty once and she was currently taking a refreshing walk in the garden with her afore mentioned husband, mother-in-law and Éowyn Wraith- Slayer, the current Princess of Ithilien. Her day just kept getting better. Then, her father-in-law, sister-in-law and Elfwine approached them. Celewen and Elfwine had very large grins on their faces. So large, in fact, that one would have thought that Sauron had been over thrown once again. That, however, was not the case.  
  
"Celewen and Elfwine have an announcement to make." The King prompted.  
  
Taking the cue, Celewen said it this time. "Mother, sister, brother, Lady Éowyn, Elfwine and I are to be wedded in two weeks time."  
  
Silence. Then chaos. That was what met the announcement. Then Arwen and Éowyn plastered two, huge, identical, evil grins on their faces and started to advance upon Celewen in unison. Thorwen the gasped and said, "Celewen, run! They want to ready you for the wedding! I will not describe the horrors your mother put me through! Run! Run now!" That was the chaos.  
  
Celewen, however, was too stunned to follow her sister-in-law's advice. She just stood there. However, for the three men, Thorwen's outburst held a far different reaction. They all collapsed into fits of laughter as the four women continued their little horror story.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir was shocked. After taking leave of his King, he had left for his study in the Steward's house. He had just received a message from a servant sent by King Elessar to send a message to Rohan concerning the King's answer to Elfwine. That was not what shocked him. The King had said yes.  
  
~*~  
  
So? Did you like it? Did I go a little overboard on the humor? Please review! 


	4. Fretting

The Song of Love  
  
Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I am NOT Tolkien!  
  
ArwenUndomiel: Thanks for the reviews! As for Elvish, I can't remember how I learned it...I just gradually picked it up along the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Ariwen looked up into her husband's eyes. They had long since quit their mild love making and were currently strolling in the royal gardens when they heard a scream followed by fits of laughter. Alarmed, the couple raced towards the direction of the sound. What they saw was a scene so funny that it would make Morgoth erupt into a fit of giggles.  
  
Ariwen's father, Eldarion and Elfwine were all laughing hysterically, Thorwen was urging Celewen to run and Celewen was being advanced upon by the Queen of Gondor and Lady of Emyn Arnen. Elboron found his voice first. "What has happened here, my friends, if I may ask?"  
  
After a moment, Gondor's King finally recovered and replied, "I believe that should be asked of Celewen and Elfwine at the moment, my son."*  
  
As Celewen was currently preoccupied, Ariwen addressed the Crown Prince of Rohan with confusion. "What transpires here?"  
  
Having recovered as well, Elfwine answered, "Celewen and I are to be wed in two weeks time and the Lady Queen and my father-sister** desire to ready her for the wedding, but the Princess Thorwen warns her sister to beware, for she claims that being readied for a wedding is a horror beyond reckoning." He said all at once with a completely straight face.  
  
Ariwen blinked. She never knew that the son of Éomer could be so confusing. She finally amended her silence by saying, "I see..." Though she truly did not understand a word.  
  
Elfwine grinned wryly. "It is very tempting to do that to the unsuspecting and I fear that this time I have at last succumbed to my desires."  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir strode towards the soldier barracks. He figured that he might as well carry out his King's commands so that he could join the royals and more importantly his wife in whatever mischief the small group had cooked up in his absence. He then gave orders and a scroll to one of Minas Tirith's most trusted messengers with strict instructions to give it to the King of Rohan and no other lest it be his wife, the Lady Lothíriel.  
  
~*~  
  
Lothíriel was fretting. She knew that her reason did not make sense, but as a mother, she could not help but fret. She was afraid for her son Elfwine. What if his betrothed or Elessar turned him down? What if he had been injured somehow? What if his company had become lost? What if his company had been waylaid by Orcs? What if he was dead? All of these tragedies raced through her mind, yet she had no cause to worry. Her husband was trying to calm her, but to no avail. Elfwine had been on many a journey to Gondor, there were no lurking Orcs left in the south of Middle Earth and Celewen loved Elfwine so much that she would no doubt die for him while Aragorn had better sense than to turn the couple down. With that reasoning, Éomer tried to convince his wife that no tragedies what so ever had befallen their son. To do so, however, would be harder than convincing Éomer not to kill his sister's husband.  
  
~*~  
  
*Remember, in my fic, Elboron married Ariwen, who was Aragorn's daughter.  
  
**father-sister is a term in Rohan that would be equivalent to Aunt.  
  
Sorry for waiting all this time to update! I just wasn't getting any reviews. Anyway, please review! It makes me update sooner! (Really, it does!) 


	5. Messages

The Song of Love  
  
Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own thy Lord of the Rings! Leave me alone, by Valar!  
  
ArwenUndomiel: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Celedoron had been riding at an unforgiving pace for three days. A few minutes ago the messenger had finally reached Edoras and was currently being taken to see Éomer, King of Rohan. His message was an urgent one, that much he had been told by the Lord Faramir, though he knew not what it was. He then realized that he was about to enter the renowned King's presence and readied himself.  
  
"What goes forth here?" Éomer questioned with a commanding voice when Celedoron was brought before him.  
  
"I come from Gondor bearing a message of utmost importance, Lord." Celedoron said bowing low and presenting Rohan's King with the scroll. Taking it, Éomer dismissed him and the Royal Guards. He then went to join his wife in the royal family's private quarters and to open it with his Queen.  
  
"What news?" Lothíriel asked as soon as her husband entered the room.  
  
"Peace, my love! I have yet to read it!"  
  
Uttering an oath that no lady of proper decorum should even hear, let alone say, she ripped the scroll from her husband's hands in frustration and broke the seal with a dagger of Éomer's. She swiftly read it before her husband could even get a glance and then she spoke no word, but her eyes screamed with a hidden joy as she slowly gave the scroll to her husband. He snatched it, fearing the worst from the Queen's silence, but then broke into a smile as his heart leapt in joy: Aragorn had said yes. Éomer's eyes then turned to meet his wife's. "You little deceiving scoundrel!" he said in mock anger.  
  
Lothíriel blinked innocently. "I said naught, My Lord. Have I done aught wrong to anger you so?" she jested.  
  
Éomer in turn rolled his eyes. "Come, lady, should we not begin our ride to Gondor?" The King finally broke the silence.  
  
"Indeed, that would be wise." Lothíriel responded. "I cannot wait to see this new daughter of mine!" She chirped, regaining her usual happiness. Everything had been made ready weeks ago. They were prepared to ride at moment's notice, and that they did.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn, Elfwine and Celewen had just returned from ordering a large feat in three days time, when the Rohirric party would arrive. They had gone together because Aragorn felt it right that the bride and groom should both have some place in the preparation for the wedding, yet there was less doubt when the King himself gave the orders. They had done it immediately so that it could be over with before the young couple was spirited away to be fit for the garments they would wear during the wedding and such.  
  
~*~  
  
Celewen had to be almost dragged by her mother and Éowyn to the royal tailors since she had heard so many horror stories about the process from Thorwen, who trailed behind the girl to keep her from running away, for she had joined Arwen and Éowyn in their plans. Celewen prayed to whatever Vala up there that was listening that this experience would be no where near as dreadful as her sister-in-law made it sound.  
  
~*~  
  
So? Did you like it? Sorry for waiting so long to update! Please Review! 


	6. Foes From the North

The Song of Love  
  
Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I'm obsessed with The Lord of the Rings, but don't own it.  
  
Why hasn't anyone reviwed?  
  
~*~  
  
Éomer sat by the campfire with a lit pipe. He often went amongst his men, so no curious looks were earned from the soldiers. Lothíriel was currently in the royal tent, preferring not to mingle as her husband did. She wanted her rest as well, for they would ride with the sun to the White City upon it's rising. He sighed wearily, 'Might as well get some sleep before I have too much weed,' he thought. The King then joined his wife as she dismissed her attendants, thinking that it would be a long day. He didn't know just how right he was.  
  
~*~  
  
Huor was not a man easily taken by surprise. In fact, he could count on one hand just how many times it had happened. This, however, was certainly something he would be adding to his list. There was a company of riders approaching the city from the north. They were too far away for him to see their banner, but he deemed them foes. What else could they be? "Hithlum!" he ordered. "There are riders approaching from the north. I cannot see their device, but I deem them foe. Alert the King! Quickly!" At that Hithlum ran off to inform his King of the 'foes'.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn and Faramir both felt like they could sleep for a week. With their wives going genuinely crazy over the wedding and their work becoming over whelming because of it, the last thing they needed to worry about was a threat from the north. However, when Hithlum burst in unannounced, that was just what they got. "My Lords!" the guard cried, "Riders from the north! Their device cannot be seen! We deem them foe!" He panted.  
  
Aragorn groaned. This was the last thing he needed. "Faramir, go see for yourself. I will finish up this letter to the Haradrim." Nodding in consent, the Prince went to investigate these so called foes from the north.  
  
~*~  
  
Huor was relieved when he saw the Steward trailing behind Hithlum instead of the King. He had been wrong. Of course, it would go through as a simple misunderstanding, but better safe than sorry and even though the King was wise and merciful and all that, the less authority, the better.  
  
"My Lord Prince," Huor began, "It was naught more than a misunderstanding. A host of Rohirrim draws near." The Prince looked irritated at the most. Huor sighed in relief. He was safe. Faramir then promptly proceeded to scold him about the value of thinking before acting and returned to his weary King.  
  
~*~  
  
Lothíriel smiled merrily as the breeze blew her hair back. She was remembering her days in Dol Amroth, when she had pined to be free of this Gondorian cage, but now she rejoiced to be back in it. They were expected, it seemed, as the guards opened the gates for them without question. She did not wonder, though. King Elessar had ways of knowing about things like this, whatever those ways may be. As a stable boy relieved her stallion's reins, she felt Éomer take her arm as they descended into the Gondorian palace and was greeted by everyone from Elboron to Elfwine.  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE Review! I really need it! 


	7. Celebrations

The Song of Love  
  
Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own LOTR! Go me! *Is suddenly surrounded by lawyers* Erm...I mean...  
  
Yo: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nihtfyr: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you got my E-mail. Incase you didn't, I just wanted to say that Elboron is NOT my character...I got his name out of The History of Middle Earth XII: The Peoples of Middle Earth where they show him as the son of Faramir in a family tree of the Princes of Dol Amroth.  
  
Icy878: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Ariwen was having a great time. Her father had declared a feast for the arrival of the Rohirrim, and a great feast it was. There was only a week left until her sister's wedding and all were rejoicing. She was conversing with the Lady Lothíriel, her second cousin by marriage while Elboron, Elessar, Elfwine, Eldarion, Faramir and Éomer had engaged in an idiotic drinking contest with Legolas and Gimli, who were also present for the festives. Currently, Legolas looked ready to swoon while Gimli, Aragorn, Faramir and Éomer were holding there own better then their sons only through long practice of the sport. Celewen, Thorwen, Éowyn and Arwen joined Ariwen and Lothíriel with looks of disapproval upon their faces. "They always do this whenever they gather, and now they've dragged our sons into it!" Arwen fumed. "When will those Men ever learn?!"  
  
"I fear perhaps never, my friend." Lothíriel answered soberly. "Now, My Ladies, I believe it is high time that we start educating our dear Celewen here in ways to torture and discipline arrogant, noble husbands that insist on engaging in drinking contests with a certain Elf and Dwarf every time they are within a ten mile radius of each other." She broke into a grin.  
  
Celewen gulped. "Is this anything like being fit for a wedding?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Éowyn laughed. "Indeed no! Being fit for the wedding is the worst part, while this is the most enjoyable. I will go fetch Faramir to practice of and put him under an oath to never tell your betrothed of our vile treachery."  
  
Giggling, Celewen consented. "This sounds does most enjoyable!"  
  
"Indeed it is, my young sister, indeed it is." Ariwen's eyes sparkled with ill concealed mirth.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Éowyn reached the men to steal her husband, Legolas had forfeited, for Elves had no stomach for ale, Eldarion, Elfwine and Elboron were just barely holding up, for they were far from veterans in this, unlike their fathers, Aragorn and Faramir were doing pretty good, but showing signs of weakness while Éomer and Gimli were in the lead. "Faramir!" The Princess of Ithilien called. "Come here, I need you!" As her husband started to protest, she gave him a glare that would make a Balrog cry. "Faramir son of Denethor, come here immediately or face the wrath of Éowyn Wraith-slayer daughter of Éomund and Théodwyn of the Mark!" Faramir gulped and took leave of his King and friends. That threat was not one taken lightly, especially if it was applied to a certain Lord of Emyn Arnen.  
  
"You call me, I come, My Lady. What does the wife command?" Faramir gave her a mock bow and almost lost his balance from all of the Elven wine he had consumed.  
  
"Repeat after me," Éowyn commanded. "I hereby give my most solemn oath in the name of Manwë and Varda and the holy mountain of Taniquetil that I shall never say aught to The Lord Elfwine, Prince and heir of Rohan of what I am about to use you for."  
  
His mind somewhat confused from being so drunk, the Steward complied to his wife's wishes. "I hereby give my most solemn oath in the name of Manwë and Varda and the holy mountain of Taniquetil that I shall never say aught the Lord Elfwine, Prince and heir of Rohan of what you are about to use me for."  
  
Éowyn smirked. This was one of the many upsides to having a drunk husband. She then spirited the poor man away for the 'education' of the soon-to-be Princess of Rohan.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now," Thorwen said, "What do you do when your husband has just gotten back to you from engaging in a drinking contest or spending time with old friends and taking to the pipe and weed?" Celewen's education of the matter of dealing with husbands was now over and the female veterans of the matter were testing her.  
  
The Princess promptly answered, "You tease him about his behavior and make a vain threat to make him sleep in the family room."  
  
"Very good!" Arwen grinned. "It seems that you will do very well in this subject when the time comes for you to use your knowledge! Now, for the last question."  
  
"What do you do when your husband returns from a war injured?" Éowyn asked.  
  
Scouring her memory, Celewen finally said, "You cry and sit by his bedside while he is still injured and then when he is almost recovered, you yell at him for being careless, ignore his excuses and make a serious threat to force him to sleep in the family room."  
  
"Excellent!" Lothíriel chirped. "You've passed with flying colors, and since I will be in Rohan as well, I am the one that gets to mark your progress!" At Celewen's ill concealed look of horror, she chuckled and quickly sobered. "Worry not, I am not a strict teacher."  
  
Celewen then sighed in relief. Ariwen then proposed to go back to the dining hall and see who had one the drinking contest, which all had promptly agreed upon, most eagerly their poor victim, Faramir.  
  
~*~  
  
As it turned out, a tie had been made between Gimli and Éomer. The three younger men had forfeited soon after Faramir was dragged out and Aragorn had lasted the longest, but finally gave in and accepted the Rohirrim and Dwarves both had iron stomachs that were far more endurant than Númenórean ones.  
  
After the contest, the dancing was declared and the ladies had a most spectacular time, switching off partners every now and then. Arwen kept either Aragorn or Faramir as a partner until the most complicated dance started, for which she took Imrahil, who had come from Dol Amroth. Both former dance partners looked on in envy, after which they decided to get Dol Amroth's Prince to give them a few lessons. Aragorn's dance master, of course, had been shocked when he found that his King could not do that dance and from there on started planning more lessons for Elessar that Eldarion promptly found out about and ordered a cease to it before his father could find out. The King and Queen were some of the last to retire, while Ariwen and Elboron were the first to go and engage in nightly activities.  
  
~*~  
  
"Elboron," Ariwen breathed. "Oh, Elboron. Give me a child."  
  
"That I will do love, that I will do."  
  
It seemed that in nine very short months, Faramir would become a grandfather.  
  
~*~  
  
Did I do the right thing in making Elboron and Ariwen do "it"? Please review! 


	8. PreWedding Jitters

The Song of Love  
  
Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: *waves banner in the air* I don't own Lord of the Rings!  
  
ArwenUndomiel: Thanks for reviewing! It's easy to do the symbols. If you're on Microsoft Word, just go to Insert and then Symbol. I wouldn't know how to do it on anything else, though. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the drinking competition!  
  
~*~  
  
Celewen woke up to a lot of hustling in her room. When she opened her eyes, she could see a dozen maids running this way and that. Before she had a chance to wonder why, she groaned. It was her wedding day. She then quickly regained her senses and closed her eyes so that she could sleep a bit longer. No such luck. Ariwen came over to shake her awake, "Celewen daughter of Elessar! Get your rutting lazy head off of that pillow right now or I'll drag you off of it!" Gulping, Celewen complied. That was not a threat to be taken lightly, for Ariwen had been taking lessons from Éowyn.  
  
"Fine," Celewen grumbled. "You've been hanging around Éowyn too much."  
  
Ariwen grinned, "What do you expect me to do, fence with my husband all day? I think not!"  
  
Celewen rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come, let us go before my mother comes to rouse me."  
  
~*~  
  
Éomer looked on in frustration as his son while Aragorn chuckled beside him with ill concealed mirth. Elfwine was fretting. Looking at Gondor's King, Éomer grumbled, "Did Eldarion do anything like this at his wedding?"  
  
Aragorn quickly sobered and bowed his head in mock horror. "You have no idea."  
  
Elfwine rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and then directed his attention back to his son. "Elfwine! This is doing no good. Stop this nonsense immediately and put down that glass of wine, you're making me want one as well!" When he was that his son was ignoring him, he barked out, "That was not a request!"  
  
Aragorn whistled. "Well done, Éomer!"  
  
As he was in a bad mood, Éomer growled, "Whatever you say, Wingfoot."*  
  
Aragorn then lost control of himself and doubled over with laughter, quickly ducking the blow that Rohan's King sent him.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir groaned. This was the last thing he needed. Just a few hours ago they had found out that Ariwen was with child. Éowyn had then promptly begun to stalk her daughter-in-law to make sure that no harm had befallen the babe. Arwen had also taken to observing Thorwen closely and watching for any signs of a pregnancy, which she would not find for another few years. His King then joined him. "All is in readiness, Sire." Faramir bowed to his liege.  
  
Aragorn laughed merrily. "Do not dwell on ceremony here, Faramir! 'Tis a celebration! Rohan will have a Crown Princess in a few minutes." Blinking, Faramir shook his head. Aragorn had taken to the pipe again, and possibly some ale.  
  
"As you say, My King."  
  
At that moment, the trumpets were blown. All in Minas Tirith were there to see their youngest Princess wed. Everyone from the lowliest peasant to the highest lord. King Elessar then strode out to the atlas with Elfwine, waiting for the bride to arrive. Appearing in the most dazzling of white gowns, Celewen walked up to the atlas and knelt beside her soon-to- be husband.  
  
~*~  
  
*Wingfoot is the name that Éomer gave Aragorn when they first met upon the plains of Rohan.  
  
Did you like it? Please Review! 


	9. The Song of Love

The Song of Love  
  
Part 9  
  
Disclaimer: *Readers see great big giant hot balloon floating through the air that says "I DON'T OWN LOTR!"*  
  
Nihtfyr: I'm glad that I included Lothíriel, too. I try to widen my cast of characters with each new fic. Thanks for the insight on Hithlum's name...I didn't know that! I don't know what else Celewen's education involved, either...I didn't come up with the meaning of the title until Chapter 4! I would like to see a drunk Legolas, too. *Calls out to fangirls* Hey! Come and get him! *Legolas runs away, still drunk* Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is the main one of the story...I really hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
~*~  
  
As the trumpets were blown, Celewen walked out next to her mother, clad in an almost elven silvery-white, with long, flowing sleeves and a low cut top. Her hair was drawn up into an elegant braid that twisted around on the back of her head. She walked slowly up to the top of the atlas, next to Elfwine and they knelt in unison before King Elessar.  
  
Arwen the ascended up to a podium, and there she started to sing in the ancient Elven tongue. Her voice was beautiful and all of Minas Tirith was amazed, even if some could not understand the words. Her voice was like a waterfall, wind, rolling hills. No one knew how to describe it. Later, it would be named The Song of Love.  
  
As soon as his wife started the song, Aragorn laid hands on the shoulders of both Celewen and Elfwine. "Elfwine son of Éomer Éadig, Crown Prince of Rohan, do you hereby take Celewen daughter of Elessar Telcontar to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her, to cleave to no other as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Elfwine said solemnly.  
  
"Celewen daughter of Elessar Telcontar, Princess of Gondor, do you hereby willingly take Elfwine son of Éomer Éadig to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him, to cleave to no other and honor him as long as you both shall live and hear his vow?"  
  
"I hear his vow and accept it willingly. I shalt be bound to one man for eternity and that is Elfwine son of Éomer Éadig, Crown Prince of Rohan."  
  
"Éomer Éadig, do you willingly accept Celewen daughter of Elessar Telcontar into your household to never abandon her?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss thy bride." At that moment, Eldarion and Lothíriel set their hands together and kiss the young couple did, long and passionately. Breaking for air, the City clapped as Arwen's song came to a slow and beautiful ending.  
  
Hand in hand, Elfwine and Celewen slowly drifted down the street to the palace and entered after Aragorn. Once safely inside and away from the large crowd, a toast was proposed by Elboron, but the men dared not start another drinking contest, a wise move on their part.  
  
Celewen soon attacked her mother and asked what song that was, but Arwen evaded her daughter quickly and said only, "That was a sacred song of the Noldor. In the common tongue, 'tis called The Song of Love. Now, go join your husband before the nobles of Gondor and Rohan start piling in. They will want to see you together."  
  
Scowling, Rohan's Princess complied. Then she though back. Husband. That was a new word to her. Was she really married? Her whole life had just changed with three vows and kiss. Why didn't she feel any different? She was no longer a maiden! She felt like she should have a big sign over her head saying, "Wife of Elfwine son of Éomer!" With an arrow pointing towards her.  
  
Shrugging, she joined Elfwine just as the nobles started flying in. All of them came to the couple and either knelt with an oath a allegiance or bowed low and kissed her on the hand in a final farewell. She sighed as her and Rohan's Prince locked eyes, both thinking the same thing. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~  
  
So? How did you like it? I sort of mixed up today's wedding vows with a few of my own creation. Please Review! 


	10. Matters of Children

The Song of Love  
  
Part 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see myself getting LOTR for Easter tomorrow, so I still don't own it. (darn!)  
  
Nihtfyr: Thanks for all the comments! I'm probably only going to do one more chapter after this, somehow fitting in two things that I really want to do in it. But don't worry, there's going to be a companion story about how Ariwen and Elboron got together and then that's the last of the series. I'm considering a title like "Everlasting Love" or "One Last Kiss" for it. If you want, I'll E-mail you when I start it.  
  
~*~  
  
After a dreadfully boring and embarrassing presentation in front of almost every noble in all of Gondor and Rohan and a feast which any Hobbit would have gaped at, the dancing finally begun. As the guests of honor, Elfwine and Celewen were forced to start to the most complicated dance. Luckily, the Monarchs of Gondor and Rohan soon joined in, followed by other various couples. The ladies were all flocking to Legolas like bees to honey, much to the poor Elf's distress. Gimli finally took pity on his friend and rescued him with the excuse of "unfinished business".  
  
"So, Gimli, why did you do that? 'Tis unlike you to do so, for you usually take pleasure in my unease." Legolas questioned his friend.  
  
"I am in an unusually good mood today, Elf. Don't expect it to last." The Dwarf griped.  
  
Laughing, Legolas countered, "Maybe I shalt then feed you some Elven wine to keep your spirits up!" He said as he blocked a blow from Gimli.  
  
"And what mischief are you two cooking up back here, if I may ask?" It seemed that Aragorn had finally escaped the dance floor.  
  
"Quietly, Aragorn, quietly! I am hiding from the ladies!" Legolas said feverently.  
  
"Ah! Then it seems I should leave, for they are currently tackling me for a dance. Or maybe I should take you with me?" The King grinned evilly.  
  
"No! Aragorn! Don't! I beg of you! They're horrible!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Gimli, get over here and give me some help."  
  
"Gladly!" The Dwarf grunted.  
  
The two then began to haul their immortal friend out to see the ladies, ignoring his futile attempts at freedom."  
  
~*~  
  
"No one ever told me that wedding nights could be so...well...boring! Especially if you were part of the wedding!" Celewen complained to her sister.  
  
"Alas!" Ariwen mocked her, "'Tis a horror beyond horrors, but only until you retire, that is." She grinned evilly.  
  
Celewen gasped. "Ariwen! You didn't...you couldn't have...but how..."  
  
"We failed, but not for lack of trying." The Princess of Ithilien grinned. "I highly suggest that you convince that man of yours to do it as soon a possible."  
  
Blushing like wildfire, Celewen scolding her sister. "Ariwen! How could you even suggest..."  
  
The soon-to-be mother did naught but laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Surprisingly, a few hours later, Elfwine was the one that brought the matter of retiring up. "Celewen...do you want to...you know..."  
  
Immediately catching the meaning, Celewen blushed. "Er...of course..come, let us ask leave of my father."  
  
"Do we have to?" Elfwine yelped.  
  
"Yes, however unfortunate, it must be done." His wife said coolly.  
  
"Fine, but you are doing the talking."  
  
"I think not. You are the man, therefore the duty falls to you." Celewen smiled brightly as her husband grumbled.  
  
The couple strolled over to where the King of Gondor was talking with Éomer and Faramir. Aragorn looked up when they came over. "Yes?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Er...My Lord...could Celewen and I please have leave to retire for the night?" He managed.  
  
Aragorn was surprised that the young man had plucked up the courage to say it. "Of course." He and Éomer said at the same time, both knowing exactly what Elfwine meant. Unfortunately, however, the young couple had raced away before they could see that two quickly exchanged looks of humor on the King's faces. But bed did not necessarily mean sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
"Elfwine...do you want to...you know..." Celewen said, red faced when they reached Elfwine's quarters.  
  
"Um...sure..." Her husband blushed quickly.  
  
On this night, more than one couple succeeded in the matter of children...  
  
~*~  
  
"Thorwen..." Eldarion started, "Do you want a child?"  
  
"Indeed I do. I wanted to ask you the same thing!" She said surprised.  
  
Eldarion grinned. "Then I see no reason why we should wait one moment longer." He said as his wife quickly discarded her garments.  
  
"Let us not keep each other waiting then." She said in a silky, low, seducing voice as she took over the bed and made him follow her example of garments.  
  
"No indeed, my love, no indeed."  
  
It seemed that Faramir was not the only soon-to-be grandfather.  
  
~*~  
  
So? How did you like it? Please Review! 


	11. Heirs of Middle Earth

The Song of Love  
  
Part 11  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't get LOTR for Easter.  
  
Nihtfyr: Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Celewen, Ariwen and Thorwen were all in a very bad mood. All three were in the late stages of their pregnancies and Ariwen was expecting for the next day while Thorwen and Celewen had two more weeks. They also had to be at a feast celebrating Frodo's birthday. Éomer had allowed Celewen and Elfwine to remain in Gondor until the child's birth, for safety's sake. Right when Elboron was about to escort her to the feast, Ariwen felt a horrible, searing pain. It was the child! "Elboron, love", she groaned, collapsing on a near by chair, "the babe is coming."  
  
"It is?!" Elboron was scared nearly half to death for his wife. "Come, let us go to the Houses of Healing. I will escort you there and then tell the King why you are absent from the feast and request leave to stay with you." He said all this in a rush, almost running down the hall with his wife.  
  
~*~  
  
"Love, are you sure that you will be alright while I request my absence?"  
  
"Elboron, for the last time, yes! Go and tell my father! I will survive your absence!"  
  
With one last, regretful glance at his wife, the next Prince of Ithilien hurried to find his King.  
  
~*~  
  
"My Lord!" Elboron was frantic by the time he reached the King.  
  
"Why the rush, Elboron?" Aragorn said as he turned. Noting the absence of his daughter, Gondor's King nearly went hysterical. "It is Ariwen, is it not?"  
  
"Aye, My Lord. I request leave to be absent from the feast tonight."  
  
"Of course you may. I would be absent myself if I had a choice." Aragorn sighed. "Now, go see if your father wants leave as well." He ordered.  
  
With a slight bow, Elboron turned to address his parents. "Mother, father, Ariwen is in labor. The King would like to know if you want to be absent from tonight's feast."  
  
Éowyn did not hesitate to oblige, nor her husband. "My Lord!" Éowyn called out, "We shall be absent!"  
  
Nodding, the King went back to frantically worrying over his daughter. Valar, he was to be a grandfather!  
  
~*~  
  
The labor went on all through the night. Elboron could hear his wife's agonizing screams. Finally, near dawn, a midwife came to fetch him. "My Lord, the Lady Ariwen has given birth to a son. Would you like to see him?"  
  
Nodding frantically, Elboron followed her. What he saw almost made him cry with joy. His wife was there, smiling, holding a babe wrapped in a thick blanket. Seeing her husband approaching, Ariwen held out the babe, "Name him, Lord. He is your son."  
  
Elboron shook his head. "No. He is our son. But I will name him, if you will." He said, taking the child in his arms.  
  
He stood there for what seemed like hours, when he finally said, "Barahir.* His name is Barahir."  
  
"Barahir. An excellent choice, son!" Faramir and Éowyn had joined the couple.  
  
"Now, give the babe back to his mother or you will suffer the consequences." Ithilien's Princess said dangerously.  
  
Gulping, her son gave a mock bow and gave Barahir back to his wife. "I trust that there is a story behind that order?"  
  
Wincing in remembrance, Faramir said, "Indeed, a very long story which brings back painful memories to me."  
  
"Ah, let me guess." Ariwen smirked, "Yet another time when your wife has publicly shown her control over the Prince of Ithilen." By his bowed head, Ariwen knew that she was more than right.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Eldarion and Aragorn were outside a room in the Houses of Healing, playing chess. Thorwen was in labor. Eldarion was in much the same state that Elboron had been in. Thankfully, it was in the day time and there was no feast that night. After four hours of no one getting even remotely close to winning, a midwife came for both the King and Prince.  
  
"It is a boy, Majesties." The midwife curtseyed. "Come, I will lead you to Her Majesty and the child."  
  
Looking like a couple of starved dogs that had just been offered food, the two men raced into the birthing chamber where that babe was handed to Eldarion with instructions to name him. "We have already picked a name" Eldarion said when his father questioned him. "Elessar II."** The King of the Reunified Kingdoms was touched.  
  
"Come, I believe it is time that we announce the arrival of the new Prince to the City." Aragorn said softly.  
  
With once last glance of regret at his wife, the Crown Prince was lead by his father out to announce the arrival of his son to Minas Tirith.  
  
~*~  
  
Taking the child in his hands, Aragorn raised him for the entire City to see. "People of Gondor!" The King shouted. "Once again we are blessed with the arrival of a new Prince of Gondor! I present to you Elessar II son of Eldarion, Crown Prince of Gondor!" He then proceeded to bless his grandson before handing the child back to it's father so that he could give him back to Thorwen, therefore not risking his health.  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later...  
  
It was early morning and Celewen had just gone into labor. A messenger had been sent to Rohan to inform Éomer that his grandchild would soon be born. Elfwine was just as frantic as his predecessors, if not more so. By noon, the midwife had come. She was getting a little over whelmed. That was three royal births all within two weeks! "Lord, it is time." She said humbly.  
  
Elfwine was within the room so fast that no one knew what happened by the time he had the baby in his arms. He then said the name that he and his wife had agreed on. "Théoden."***  
  
Suddenly, Eldarion and Elfwine had joined him, holding their children, as well. "It seems that the heirs of Middle Earth have finally come together. Elessar, Barahir and Théoden." Eldarion smiled. The group then left the room quickly, with all three heirs in their arms to start a new life as fathers with their ever abusive wives.  
  
~*~  
  
*Barahir is a canon character. I got his name from the Prologue of LOTR where it names Barahir as Faramir's grandson, the King's Scribe.  
  
**Elessar II is of my own creation. He comes from my other fic "Eltínuviel".  
  
***Théoden is also of my own creation. I simply named him after King Théoden because I thought that it would be an appropriate name for an heir of Rohan.  
  
~*~  
  
So? How did you like it all? This is the last chapter, but I'll be starting a companion story soon. Please Review! 


End file.
